Please Tell Me That's Not True!
by HG59
Summary: Short. Reader-insert. It's a class reunion for those ex-Namimori Chuu students! They saw changes in each other, some more drastic than others, and noticed that a certain someone and his gang was late. Very late. But even as adults, they realized that some people never change at all, especially a certain female.


A/N: I'm sure many authors have written something about a school reunion and how awesome/cool Tsuna became and whatnot, but still! Here's a short story featuring a simple and naive reader, [Name]!

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, I only own my plot. And of course I don't own you! You own yourself!

* * *

Please Tell Me That's Not True!

Yes, today was the day, the day that everyone anticipated and feared: Namimori Chuu's school reunion. After ten years, students would be able to witness the change in their ex-classmates, and who became a success or a failure. Of course, knowing one very dame kid in their class, the 1-A ex-students already had future scenarios to how Sawada Tsunayoshi ended up.

"I'm assuming he's still as dame as ever."

"Of course that obvious! He's probably living with his mom right now."

"I think he's so dame and clumsy that he failed at life and is living out on the streets."

"Ha! He's probably selling himself out on the streets to old men! As expected!"

The terrible predictions kept escalating to the point where someone said he failed at suiciding too!

But ahhh, how wrong they all were. But they'll find out later. And thus, they began predicting the future of more absent ex-classmates.

"Imagine how hot Gokudera-kun would look now! I totally can imagine him in (only) a ripped shirt and a pissed off face. He's going to be smoking hot!" (pun intended)

"Oh, and don't forget Yamamoto-kun! If he was tall ten years ago, imagine how long his legs would be! And that irresistible grin!"

"Eww, gross. Grow out of your crushes already. It's been ten years."

"I hope Yamamoto-san still plays baseball! We have to have a game soon!"

"And of course, [Name] will totally be naive and oblivious to their hotness. Silly [Name]."

"Hibari-san will still be as scary as even with his 'I'll bite you to death herbivore'." *cue shivers*

"And I'm pretty sure my eardrums will extremely burst by the end of today."

After much chattering, the classroom began to notice that their four ex-classmates (and their ex-senpais) were absent. That is, until they heard very loud stomping and gasps along the way.

Then the door slid (slam) open and everyone gasped.

Yes one of their late friends had arrived, but they saw something they never expected to see.

There was an older [Name], standing in her former glory, but what they saw was unexpected.

Somehow, everyone acquired super vision because their eyes zoomed in on a dainty diamond ring that graced her ring finger. And, well, the next surprise was like an elephant in the room; it was pretty obvious that Name was knocked up along the way.

And everyone could only stare at the fidgety Name as she stood there.

"Um, hey guys!" her voice awkwardly greeted. "What's up?"

Most of the adults resumed their previous activity of guessing more possible futures as [Name] was quickly surrounded by eager women. Voices sprouting greetings, welcomes, and questions overlapped each other; some voices were even gushing.

_'Whoa, too many females around me. When_ _did I become so popular?'_

"Hey everybody, one at a time please! I'm getting too claustrophobic!" Once the herd of surrounding women calmed down, [Name] spoke.

"So, uh, why is everybody surrounding me?" And [Name] was true in a sense. Though most of the females had crowd around her, the males had their ears wide open. Everyone was curious to find out more about their absent ex-classmates' future from the girl that constantly hanged around them.

"We're just, like, curious," one spunky voice piped. "We hadn't seen you or dame-I mean, Sawada-san, Gokudera-kun, or Yamamoto-kun in, like, ten years!"

_'And Sasagawa-san and Hibari-san also,'_ they thought.

"So first off," another female eyed her ring. "Who's the man that proposed?"

Thoughts of _'Better not be Gokudera-kun_/_Yamamoto-kun'_ and _'I'll kill her if it was'_ murderously echoed in the minds of fangirls (or fan-women in this case). Name scratched the back of her head and laughed, making Yamamoto fangirls seethed with envy.

_'It's probably Yamamoto! Where else would_ _she gain those antics?_'

"Well, I'm not telling you guys!" Eyes narrowed at her light and teasing mood. "All I'll tell you is that," she leaned forward and whispered the next part as if it was a big secret (when it really wasn't).

"He's not here yet." Cue dead-pan expressions from everyone.

"Well, can you at least tell us what your new surname is?"

A delighted 'nope!' echoed through the room and everybody groaned.

Changing the topic, a girl gushed out. "Congrats on the baby! How far along are you?" Name grinned.

"Seven months now! I can't wait to get this little devil out of me!"

An image of mini-Hibari rampaging and out to bite them flashed through everyone's mind. Some people paled at the thought while other made faces.

"He keeps kicking me at random times. I hope he doesn't get it from a certain someone!" she teased, thinking that her husband was, in a sense, a mafia-fighter. One equation formed in everyone's mind: Kicking=punching=Sasagawa! (which, frankly, doesn't make sense at all. Kicking=punching? You would've expected more from adults in their mid-twenties.)

Nevertheless, one fearless male asked another question.

"So, is it a boy or a girl?"

[Name] pondered for a few seconds before grinning.

"I absolutely have no idea!" Everyone face-palmed. "I never asked, but either gender is fine! I just want a child that'll do me proud!"

Somehow, minds drifted to absurd conclusions. _'Make her proud? That reminds us of dame-Tsuna! He probably makes his mom shed tears everyday! [Name] probably doesn't want her kid to grow up like him!'_

Expressions of dread appeared. Of course, [Name] was obvious to the whole thing.

Now everyone was confused. Who was [Name]'s husband and the father of her unborn kid? Unless...they were different people! She two-timed her husband!

But after putting more thought into that idea, they shrugged. Naaahhh, [Name] doesn't have it in her to do that. She's too...

And they looked at her once again to see wide owlish eyes and an innocence that should've disappear long ago.

...naive.

Then the sound of the door opening caught everyone's attention.

"My beloved husband is here!"

And cue the jaws dropping. What they saw was not only her husband, but the whole gang of absentees (weirdly including Hibari-san and Sasagawa-san). Even Kyoko and Hana (who were amazingly forgotten) were present!

[Name] skipped past her frozen ex-classmates and proceeded to give a certain man a peck to his cheek and a hug. Everyone couldn't believe. **HE** out of all the absentees was her husband!

[Name] turned to the class and, with a joyful smile of glee, announced her husband (when they obviously know of his identity).

They were not expecting this at all.

* * *

By the end of the reunion the ex-students STILL couldn't believe the one simple truth, and a question echoed repeatedly in their minds.

**_WHHHHYYYYY?_**

* * *

A/N: And I'll leave the identity of your husband to be any one of those five! I tried to make it as vague as possible so it could be anyone. Concerning future updates and my status, go to my profile!


End file.
